Dandy Alphabet
by hydrangeaslove
Summary: A collection of drabbles about Dandy.
1. Avocado

There was a thing that Danny Castellano would never understand about his girlfriend : her love for "hype" things. Everything she could read in her 5$ magazines , she had to try it. It was like her new whim and most of the time she was shouting at everybody that she found a motto to live by. For example she had that idea one day to eat kale in every single meal, and there was a juicing phase too! The kale thing lasted 3 days and the juicing stuff 5 days. 5 days which is her new record of "things that can change my life you don't know how Danny". And of course he had to partially do it with her because she didn't stop complaining about the fact that Gwen's husband was doing everything with her and that if he didn't support her, he would not be a good boyfriend but he couldn't remember the rest of her tirade. But something was sure, Mindy Lahiri loved her drama side and loved it so much that she used it a little too much.

" That's what you love the most in me Castellano and don't even try to deny it !" she said after the kale drama. Her drama ? If he could , he will erase that part of her..but maybe not all of the part but most of it because in his heart he loved it only he would never admit it, and even less to her.

So after the kale and the juicing, Mindy found another new miracle food in her life : avocado.

"You don't understand Danny!" she said the other day, "all the things that you can do with avocado. It is like the best super food ever and even Gwyneth Paltrow wrote about it in her blog and she loooooves it !"

"Okay, if Gwineth loves it" he answered back in a mumble.

"It's GwYneth Danny, repeat after me : GwY-Neth.."

"Yeah, yeah if you say so."

And since this morning (which was 2 mornings ago) she was in full avocado mode. She put it in every meals. Breakfast, lunch, dinner, it was worst that the kale nightmare from last month. So Danny, as the best boyfriend that he was, was supporting her during this new phase or if you asked him torture.  
The whole situation began to be heavy in the apartment during day 4's night when he came home after Mrs Miller's _C_-_section. He heard noise in the bathroom_ and he directly assumed that Mindy was in the shower so he went in the kitchen to grab something to eat before dinner. He grabbed one of the last thing that was in the fridge , the bowl of guacamole which he thought was one of Mindy's snacks and she wouldn't even notice it. So he found some chips and began to eat the guacamole when Mindy came in the kitchen. She directly went to the fridge searching for something.

"Dan' did you see my mask ?"

"What mask? If you talk about your Diwali mask I don't think it is in the fridge."

"Don't be silly Danny! I'm talking about the bowl of ..." her words died on her lips when she turned to see what was really happening. "DANNY! You're eating my mask! Oh my god! Give it to me now. Oh perfect what I am supposed to do with a mask full of chips crumbs ? Can you tell me ?"

"Eat it." said Danny casually.

"Are you kidding me ? It was the last avocado that I had. What I'm going to do ?"

"Why not stopping that weird avocado mania? "

"No I can't. I want to do it, until the end. I want to prove that I can do it. Gwen did it."

"You don't really need that you know..."

"You only say that because you ate my mask! You know that's mean Danny."

"Sorry sorry okay. Listen Min', you don't have to do everything that Gwen do. Try something she didn't do yet."

Mindy looked puzzled listening to her boyfriend and then she tought about it and why not ?

"You know what Danny ? You're right. I'm to try something else, I don't need to do like Gwen plus I have you. We can do it together, Oh my god this will be so romantic! You're the best." She was all smiling, he loved when she smiled like that he can't help smiling too. She kissed him and went to take her bath but then he realised what she said about doing new food experiences together. He literally made a pact with the devil.

"Oh boy."

**_Hi! Thank you if you read the story, I hope that you liked it. This is the first story of many that I want to write about Dandy. I don't hink the story will have a link between them, but will see. This is just going to be a collection of drabbles about them as a couple, I choose a word which going to be the theme of the story. I have few words in mind for the rest of this "alphabet" thing, but if you have any ideas please tell me =). (I don't know yet about G, H, I, J so any ideas are welcome !). So yeah, more stories will come but I don't know when so stay tuned. Thank you! xx C.  
Ps: sorry for all the misspelling or mistakes._**


	2. Beard

It was the first week-end they had together off work in weeks since they were officially dating. Nothing special was planned so they decided to pass the week-end at Mindy's apartment. Grocery shopping, reading medical papers, Chinese take out and watching National geographic + the Kardashians was their Saturday. They kept it simple and Mindy loved those kind of moment with Danny. He could be cute when he wanted and not that grumpy grandfather temper that she enjoyed make fun of even if she loved that side of him too. But there was a new thing that she never thought she would love about Danny and that was new to her : a beard.  
Of course she knew about beard like the light goatee of Jeremy or the prepubescent "beard" of Morgan. But here, it was like a real man early beard and that was new to her. She tried to remember if she had ever experience it but no. None of her ex-boyfriends had a beard, their cheeks were more like baby soft skin. So that was a new experience for her. Mindy took conscience of that discover on Sunday morning when she felt something rubbing on her shoulder. That was weird but pleasant. She turned her head to see it was Danny rubbing his cheek against her should while sleeping.  
"How cute" she thought, so cute that she was almost tempted to take a picture of him but his arms was locked to her waist. Danny Castellano was a spooner, who would thought about that ? Not her. A light kiss on the shoulder woke Mindy up from her thoughts and she changed position to face him. His sleepy face was so funny, with his hair all over the place and the beard.  
"How hot!" was the only thing she had in mind right now. Seeing her scrutinized his face Danny asked her what was wrong.

"Nothing, it just that I didn't know that Italians could grow a beard in one night! "

"What are you talking about Min' ? That is not a beard, it's just.."

"A Santa Claus beard! Yes that's was I'm talking about! Oh my god Danny maybe if you don't shave for like a month you will break the world of the longest beard ever!"

"Santa Claus? Why are you always exaggerating things? And there is no ways I'm gonna do that."

"Because you love that but that's new to me so don't judge." she reply passing her hand on his cheek.

"Normal, you are dating a real man." Danny said with a crooked smile.

"Whatever.."

"And you know what is it like to kiss a real man ?"

He took her by surprise and she didn't answered but just starred at him. He asked her.

"Are you scared ?"

"Are you?"

"Are you?"

"Arrrre you?"

"I feel a sort of déjà-vu about this conversation."

"Yeah, me too. So ?"

"So?"

"A real man kiss ?"

"Yes."

"What are you waiting for Castellano?"

"You stopping talking and God knows if it's gonna happen one day ?"

"You're the one talking too much right know."

"Oh! Really ?"

"Yeah."

While talking there face kept getting closer and closer, they were about to kiss when Mindy sat up and began to go to the bathroom. But Danny stopped catching her arm.

"Where are you going ? Are you okay?" he asked her worried.

"Brushing my teeth Danny, I can't kiss you with a morning breath.." was her answer.

She didn't have time to finish her sentence because Danny pulled her down on the bed and kissed her. That was unexpected and so exiting. His lips were in perfect synchrony with her lips. He was the perfect kisser, not too much tongue, not too much sucking. But this time, there was an extra something but she had no idea what exactly, she immediately knew what it was when she touched his face. They finally pulled away, both panting.

"Wow" was all she could say.

"A speechless Mindy ? Something new to ..."

Mindy kissed Danny making him stop talking and they rolled on the bed.

Sometimes you need time to accept new things in you life, but this one is too good for waiting. They probably should establish rules for the week-end, and rule #1 would be : no beard shaving.

**Hello, so second chapter here, a little shorter than the first one. I hope you will enjoy it. And thank you so much for reading it, that's nice :) + thank you for the Guest for the review!  
I'm already working on chapter 3. Oh ! I need help for the letter G, so if you have a word which began by that letter tell me because right now I have no idea. Merciii xx C.**


	3. Christmas

_**HI! So there is chapter 3, I'm not that satisfied about it but yeah. Christmas wasn't the word I was thinking about in the first place but the other one was not that inspiring so I changed it. I'm trying to write a chapter per week, today it's a longer chapter, I hope you will like it. Sorry if you see any mistakes as usual.  
Ps: Thank you for the guest who help me for the letter G, you are a cutie. & of course, merci for the reviews you are such nice people.**_

* * *

**CHRISTMAS **

Since he was a child Danny always had a sort of hate for the Christmas time. Bad memories and the absence of a father figure were mostly the cause of this hate. But even if he didn't like it, he always tried to keep it for himself and to do his best for Richie and his Ma'. Having several jobs next to school to help her and bought them presents even if his mother was not okay with that, but she couldn't say no, they needed the money.  
Their Christmas day was always the same : Italian dinner made by Ma', the opening of the few presents, Ma' going back to work and Richie and him passing the night watching Christmas movies or him staying next to his little brother while doing his homework. Not a very happy night, but he loved seeing the smile on Richie's face while he was opening his presents that always made this day better.  
Years passed and the Christmas time was less painful mostly because he was in college and studying was what he always did. Danny just passed the Christmas dinner with his family and went back to his dorm room studying even if his Ma' always asked him if he would stay for the night. And it was the same scheme throughout college then he met Christina.  
Danny thought that living with Christina would make a difference during that period but not really. She wasn't into the "Christmas spirit", she preferred stay at home, eating pizza and painting or working on her pictures and he loved that in a certain way but they always went to see his mom in Staten Island.  
After several months of living together he proposed to her, the wedding came quite quickly and the idea of having children came into his mind. At every Christmas holidays he imagined himself playing in the snow like he used to do with his father and Richie but this thought quickly erased of his mind when Christina began to leave hints letting him know that she didn't want children and Danny knew that he had to accept it.  
He loved her so much so he thought this love he had for her was enough to satisfy his desire.

It worked for a time, then Christina cheated on him with that guy and everything fall apart. It wasn't the same, and for a time he thought he was the one who did something wrong. And the routine began again, work/work/work, all the time, everyday. He tried to come on Christmas day at his Ma', Richie was in Florida so it was just the two of them. Then he began to work at the Schulman & Associate practice with that annoying girl and the British one, they were okay. The girl in question proposed one day to have a Christmas party at work. Really ? He thought that was a bad idea but everybody at the practice was enthusiastic at the idea so Christmas work parties began. For most part it was food, alcohol and (too) long speeches by Mindy but it was okay he guessed. Two years after the tradition continued but this time it was at Mindy's flat, Danny was quite reticent but he came anyway not for all the night but for a moment he said. She said that he had to bring something, he thought that 60$ were enough but as a new partner in the practice he had to bring something according to Mindy so he brought a gingerbread house. He night was nice at the beginning but the after was a disaster with the whole Josh's affair drama, but the end was nice even if his gingerbread house was broken because of this crazy girl.

The year after the party was at the practice, Mindy's plan as usual and she her plan was big, too big. The whole building was invited, the Deslauriers, the lawyers, the practice, way too many people for him but he stayed. The party was not what he was expected but it was okay he guessed, Mindy seemed to be happy and she finally had what she wanted, Cliff. That night Danny got drunk, it didn't happen to him in a long time, Merry Christmas was not sounding good in his mind that night. The next two Christmas he worked, a lot of deliveries and he was okay with that. He was okay with everything that could keep him busy. Next to that his relation with Mindy was up and down, the practice was doing good. He never thought he would love someone as much as he loves Christina but the truth was here, Mindy meant to him more than he expected and he was not prepared for that. It took her time to realized what was going on but she surprised him the morning after Christmas knocking on his Ma' door telling him that she wanted more than they were having and that she loved him. Danny couldn't believe it, she was here in Staten at his mom's house but he didn't let her finish her speech (which are always too long) and kissed her. Giulia Castellano was smiling seeing them at the window. After kissing Mindy, her invited her inside . He felt it was the start of a new adventure maybe not a very calm one but more exiting.

Exactly a year after that, Danny was at his Ma' on the actual Christmas day, it was the first time in years and Richie was here with Mark his new boyfriend, a nice guy.

That felt good, in a new way. It was the first Christmas where he really wanted to be here at the Castellano house with all his loved one, that sounded cheesy but Danny was happy and he better had to keep it for him because Mindy would cry again if he told her that. She was too emotional than usually due of the pregnancy. Speaking of the devil he found her in the kitchen with his Ma', watching her putting chocolate frosting on the cake.

"I was sure to find you here Min'."

"It's not my fault if the baby is attracted by the chocolate smell !"

"Really ?"

"Leave her alone Daniel ! " Giulia said.

"Yeah Castellano leave me alone!"

"Can I precise that you are a Castellano too ?"

"I know, and I quite like it !"

"Quite ?"

"I'm kidding ! " and she kissed his cheek.

"Daniel, can you put the plate on the dinning table per favore. " his mom asked,

"Of course Ma', hey Richie help me !"

And that was it, Italian food, loved ones and Christmas movies on the couch with his hand on Mindy's belly. That was perfect, he knew it will be way better in the next few years. And he cannot wait for those to come.

**FIN.**

* * *

_**Thank you for reading =) . For D, I was think of : Drama Queen, Donuts, Dad, Dinner, Date, Discussion, Doctor. Any ideas ? Do you want one in particular ? I don't mind and I think it would be fun to let you choose. Tell me! I will try to post it next week! xx C.**_


End file.
